1. Field
The present invention relates generally to matching job candidates with recruiters and, more particularly, to systems and methods for improving the hiring process with three-dimensional and higher-dimensional resumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional resumes are static documents. Such resumes do not show the true strengths and weaknesses of a person at one glance. Using a plain resume, employers are often not able to ascertain the true skill experience of a candidate, let alone do so by applying a scientific statistical method. People are not able to statistically evaluate a resume and tell if the resume properly represents them and their skill experience. Further, the majority of resumes submitted by job applicants cannot be parsed through thousands of applicant-tracking system (“ATS”) requirements because resumes are not formatted correctly.
Many websites exist that allow job seekers and employers to find each other. However, these conventional websites do not address the problems set forth above, among other problems.